1982 Piston Cup Season
The 1982 Piston Cup Season was the 32nd Piston Cup of Brandon Eggers' History of the Piston Cup, which was historic because Frank Marintire won the season by 1 Point over Don Chapcar. Racers Rust-Eze 01 - Sammy Smelter Cyber Car 04 - Jack Spinner Tow Cap 2 - David Palmer Lightyear 3 - Dale Earnhardt Oxnard 8 - Brad Gonzalez View Zeen 10 - Bill Shields (Rookie) Lil' Torquey Pistons 17 - Darrell Cartrip Nitroade 28 - Andrew Axler Mood Springs 33 - Taylor Bendy Tank Coat 36 - Dick Miller (Final Season) Dinoco 43 - Strip Weathers IGNTR 44 - Peter Truncan Oliver House 45 - Tyler Comet Easy Idle 51 - Ronald Oaks Leak Less 52 - Micheal Smith Fiber Fuel 56 - Thomas Tanrev (Final Season) Octane Gain 58 - Bernie Simpson Vitoline 61 - Travis Hoodson RPM 64 - Don Chapcar N20 Cola 68 - Ron Pitcar Gasprin 70 - Rev Pitcar Rev N Go 73 - Kelly Pistoncar Sidewall Shine 74 - Landon Leakspill JLP 75 - Cole Speedland Vinyl Toupee 76 - Steve Karts Retread 79 - Haul Inngas (Rookie) Gask-Its 80 - Billy Ford Shiny Wax 82 - Tom Landis Re-Volting 84 - Don Alternators Bumper Save 90 - James Robson Sputter Stop 92 - Frank Marintire Spare Mint 93 - Bill Racelott Tach-O-Mint 101 - Mario Truckee (Final Season due to being killed in a fatal crash at the Dinoco 400.) Clutch Aid 121 - Kraig Shifright No Stall 123 - Larry Smith (Rookie) Shifty Drug 442 - Harold Axel Schedule # Florida 500 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner: Billy Ford # BnL 350 at BnL Raceway Winner: Cole Speedland # Palm Mile 350 at Palm Mile Speedway Winner: Mario Truckee # Smasherville 350 at Smasherville Winner: Frank Marintire # Olympus 500 at Kansas Speedway Winner: Don Chapcar # Sun Valley 500 at Sun Valley Speedway Winner: Don Chapcar # Tailgator 400 at Tailgator Speedway Winner: Dale Earnhardt # Everfree 350 at Everfree Raceway Winner: Don Chapcar # Calladega 500 at Calladega Winner: Sammy Smelter # Georgia Safety Horn 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner: Alloy Wilson # JLP 400 at Los Angeles International Speedway Winner: Frank Marintire # Rocker Arms 500 at Rocker Arms Speedway Winner: Peter Truncan # N20 Cola 600 at Charlotte Springs Speedway Winner: Darrell Cartrip # Pocono 500 at Pocono Winner: Rev Pitcar # Homestead 350 at Homestead Winner: Frank Marintire # Copper Canyon 400 at Copper Canyon Speedway Winner: Cole Speedland # Nitroade 355 at Martinsville Winner: Ron Pitcar # Data Shift 400 at Data Shift Speedway Winner: James Robson # Daniel 500 at Daniel Speedway Winner: Don Chapcar # Zero Cal N20 Cola 400 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner: Micheal Smith # Leak Less 400 at Sonoma Raceway Winner: Don Chapcar # Brickyard 400 at Indianapolis Speedway Winner: Travis Hoodson # Darlington 350 at Darlington Winner: Thomas Tanrev # Fiber Fuel 350 at Texas Winner: Ronald Oaks # Washington 350 at Washington Winner: Frank Marintire # Easy Idle 500 at Richmond Winner: Larry Smith # Thunder Hollow 300 at Thunder Hollow Winner: Darrell Cartrip # Tank Coat 400 at Las Vegas Winner: Bernie Simpson # Memphis 400 at Memphis Winner: Frank Marintire # Lightyear 400 at Heartland Winner: Don Chapcar # Rustbelt 400 at Rustbelt Winner: Haul Inngas # Grandol 350 at Grandol Oil Co. Raceway Winner: Andrew Axler # Mood Springs/Sputter Stop 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner: Ronald Oaks # Spare Mint 400 at Rocker Arms International Speedway Winner: Sammy Smelter # Dinoco 400 at Motor Speedway of the South Winner: Sammy Smelter # Los Angeles 500 at Los Angeles International Speedway Winner: Ron Pitcar (Frank Marintire is the Champion) Final Standings #92 Frank Marintire Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: #64 Don Chapcar Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: #44 Peter Truncan Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: #01 Sammy Smelter Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: #56 Thomas Tanrev Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: #17 Darrell Cartrip Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: #51 Ronald Oaks Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: #82 Tom Landis Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: #101 Mario Truckee Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: #28 Andrew Axler Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: #57 Alloy Wilson Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: #68 Ron Pitcar Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: #75 Cole Speedland Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: #80 Billy Ford Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: #70 Rev Pitcar Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: #123 Larry Smith Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: #58 Bernie Simpson Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: #33 Taylor Bendy Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: #79 Haul Inngas Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: #10 Bill Shields Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: #76 Steve Karts Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: #93 Bill Racelott Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: #43 Strip Weathers Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: #3 Dale Earnhardt Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: #121 Kraig Shifright Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: #90 James Robson Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: #74 Landon Leakspill Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: #84 Don Alternators Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: #442 Harold Axel Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: #2 David Palmer Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: #52 Michael Smith Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: #61 Travis Hoodson Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: #36 Dick Miller Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: #8 Brad Gonzalez Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: #04 Jack Spinner Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: #73 Kelly Pistoncar Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: #45 Tyler Comet Wins: Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: